Noite
by heiiko
Summary: "Fios tão finos, como a distância entre seus corpos naquele momento. Desproporcional à distância de seus mundos." NezuShi


Amanhã será o grande dia. Nezumi sentiu a aflição percorrer maldosa seu corpo. Viu Shion deitado ao seu lado, descoberto , um livro escorregando sobre suas costelas. Ele queria lhe mostrar algo, parece que era uma poesia, mas demorando a encontrá-la se distraindo com outras poesias acabou pegando no sono. Dormia com a boca entreaberta e uma expressão sutil mas cômica, pois parecia que acordaria a qualquer momento e retomaria apressadamente sua procura, com um olhar sério e instantaneamente concentrado, fingindo não ter cochilado. Nezumi sentiu vontade de rir imaginando a cena. Segurou o riso para não acordá-lo, observando Shion dormir, com aquela cara despreocupada. Aquela sua expressão que não havia mudado desde que eles se conheceram, mesmo com todas as outras mudanças. Seus cabelos tinham crescido um pouco, se emaranhavam em seu pescoço, se distribuíam em sua testa. Fios tão finos, como a distância entre seus corpos naquele momento. Desproporcional à distância de seus mundos. "_E que distância." _ Nezumi suspirou, e se repreendeu pelo suspiro. _"Nunca baixe sua guarda"_ repetiu mentalmente para si mesmo, aquilo que certa vez aprendera. Olhou novamente o menor. "Ele não deve nem saber o significado de guarda. É um caso perdido" pensou, entre o sorriso e a apreensão. Riu notando a sua pose estranha, que o fazia parecer ainda mais indefeso, com as pernas meio abertas e jogadas, soltas, os braços desajeitados. Vestia um blusão velho marrom listrado e uma bermuda branca larga demais. Entre as duas peças havia um trecho de pele clara, expondo uma fração de sua barriga e um osso pontudo.. como era magro! Revelava tambem uma pista da parte de baixo, colorida e infantil. "Que-surpresa."pensou Nezumi , irônico, revirando os olhos. Tão indefenso que despertava naqueles olhos metálicos impulsos fortes e paradoxais. Ele queria destruir, corromper aquela inocência. Aquilo o insandecia, furioso ele queria jogar todo o peso cruel da realidade sobre aquele corpo frágil , feito de ilusões , sonhos, utopias. Ele queria feri-lo. Mas não queria vê-lo ferido. "_Aprenda,__droga!__Se defenda!"_Existindo alguém assim, tão despreocupado, todo seu esforço para se proteger parecia tolo, vão, paranóico, rancoroso. Queria mostrar a ele, fazê-lo enxergar, aprender. Ia ser dolorido de um jeito ou de outro. Mas talvez ele pudesse ajudar. Queria protegê-lo e machucá-lo, e machucá-lo para protegê-lo. _"Pronto,__fiquei doido."_

Nezumi espantou seus pensamentos , incapaz de decodificar o que sentia sem se confundir e contradizer. Olhou para aquele rosto de novo. Inadvertidamente se aproximou. Ele gostava daqueles olhos um pouquinho caídos, tranquilos mas firmes. Era divertido observar como , apesar de magro, ele tinha aquelas bochechas. E aquela boca rosada e consistente, diferente da sua própria, fina como era. A boca de Shion tinha um desenho bonitinho, desenho de boca de criança manhosa. Sem se dar conta da dimensão de seus pensamentos, Nezumi refletia concentrado sobre como o rosto do menor era redondo e abriu lentamente os olhos. Piscou. Seus narizes quase se tocavam , e só então Nezumi se deu conta de tamanha proximidade. Em um instante as lembranças dos episódios da aula de beijos e do beijo de boa noite se materializaram, os atingindo em cheio.

De repente, a distância entre seus lábios se transformou em um grande incômodo e inquietação, e teve de ser eliminada. Nem eles sabiam quem havia iniciado o movimento, e não parecia importar. Seus lábios se encontraram desajeitados e quentes. Quando finalmente se reconheceram, se separaram.

"Outro 'beijo de boa noite'?" perguntou Nezumi, sarcástico.

"Outra 'aula'?" Replicou Shion.

Seus olhares se sustentavam, incrivelmente sérios, escondendo uma ponta do riso contido. Não esperando resposta, seus lábios se envolveram novamente, descontrolados, selados em um beijo não-calculado, possessos em uma disritmia ritmada. Desesperados, como se um segundo perdido significasse que nunca mais poderiam se encontrar, que seriam eternamente separados. Diminuindo o ritmo, Nezumi tomou o lábio inferior do outro entre os seus, explorando-o. Shion pousou suas mãos naqueles cabelos escuros, desamarrando-os cuidadosamente, para que seus dedos pudessem abrir caminho entre eles. Os cabelos soltos e o crescente calor se espalhando em seu corpo impulsionaram Nezumi, que se posicionou sobre Shion, o enlaçando entre suas pernas, assim seu pescoço não doía, e assim eles ficavam alinhados, frente a frente. Seus batimentos pareciam acelerar vertiginosamente. Com inédita voracidade eles se beijavam, Shion acariciava os cabelos e a nuca do maior. Seus dedos estremeceram quando Nezumi separou o beijo e desceu para sua orelha, e depois lentamente para o seu pescoço. Ele não pode deixar de ouvir a respiração de Shion se abalar, o que o fez querer ouvir mais. Seguiu com a boca a cicatriz que circulava o pescoço de Shion, escutando um ofegar reprimido. Voltou seu rosto para o dele, flagrando-o completamente corado,seus olhos em um misto de inocência e luxúria quase poético. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes. Shion mordeu os lábios, quase fazendo Nezumi rir daquele gesto tão característico, justamente naquele momento. Mas ele não riu, fechou os olhos e uniu novamente seus lábios, enquanto tocava seus macios cabelos de neve. Ele não podia deixar Shion ler em seus olhos o que sentira naqueles instantes, algo que nem mesmo ele se permitia ver. Deslizou uma mão pelo tronco do menor, o sentindo arquear a coluna apenas com aquele toque. Ah, como ele era genuinamente puro! O beijo ia se tornando mais fervoroso, Shion passava os dedos timidamente pelas costas de Nezumi quando escutaram um chiado. _Cheep Cheep. _Cravat e Hamlet encaravam os dois com um olhar robótico de incompreensão. O tempo parecia ter parado para que os dois observassem a presente situação. Nezumi em cima de Shion, enclausurando as pernas do segundo e com uma das mãos paralisada sobre o tronco dele. Shion, com as duas mãos afundadas naqueles cabelos escuros, seus cabelos brancos desgrenhados e um rosto ruborizado que expressava um misto de vergonha e excitação. Agora sim, a consciência se derramando sobre suas mentes, observados pelos ratinhos, algo muito forte se apossou de seus corpos. Um impulso, um instinto, um desejo incontrolável de rir. Eles se encararam por poucos instantes e desataram a rir, descontroladamente. Nezumi deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o de Shion, enquanto ambos se contraiam de rir. Depois rolou para o lado do menor, os dois já quase sem fôlego, corados de agitação. Por mais maturidade e seriedade que as circunstâncias tenham exigido dos dois nos últimos tempos, eles ainda eram só dois adolescentes. O riso cessando, eles esperaram o ar voltar, rindo para o teto do quarto. Um minuto pareceu se passar em um silêncio tranquilo. Shion virou de lado e sorriu para Nezumi de um jeito um tanto quanto desconcertante, com os olhos lânguidos e sonolentos. O menor tomou um pouco de ar e pegou o livro caído, empolgado.

"Escuta só, Nezumi! Dois trechos que gostei muito!" folheou o livro, e parou em uma página marcada. Recitou, pausadamente:

"Todas as coisas esperam a luz,

Sem dizerem que a esperam.

Sem saberem que existe."

Nezumi o fitava, surpreso. Havia esquecido daquelas poesias. Trocando de página, Shion começou outra:

" Não digas: 'o amor é triste'.

Que é que tu conheces do amor?"

Ele fez uma pausa, e Nezumi completou em voz grave e baixa, como que despertando o poema em sua memória.

"Não digas: 'o mundo é belo'.

Quando foi que viste o mundo?"

Aquelas palavras ditas pareceram se encaixar em algum ponto daquele quarto. Shion sorriu para si mesmo, feliz pela resposta do mais um tempo em silêncio, absorvendo o que foi deixado no ar. Shion fechou os olhos.

"Tão bonito.. eu gosto muito de poesia.." Seu rosto foi se relaxando e Nezumi não teve coragem de mandá-lo ir para sua cama. Ou não teve vontade. Quando escutou sua respiração pesar, cobriu-o e apagou o lampião. Ele estava com o travesseiro de Shion, que pegara o seu antes que chegasse em casa. Tinha um cheiro bom, um cheiro dele. Aquele cheiro que nunca, em hipótese alguma ele admitiria que lhe trazia conforto. Aos poucos, Nezumi adormeceu também.

Nezumi acordou primeiro, e se assustou ao ver Shion ao seu lado, encolhido para caber sob o lençol que dividiam. _"Óh, céus.." _pensou ele, pesaroso.

A manhã seguiu rotineira, nada parecia ter mudado, e os dois foram até a Inukashi no começo da tarde. Lá eles combinaram de ir à cidade para comprar uma lista que ela havia encomendado a eles, em troca de alguma de suas informações. Quando estavam saindo de lá , Inukashi falou, com uma voz que estranhamente disfarçava preocupação:

"Tomem cuidado , vocês dois! Não vão morrer à toa! " E Nezumi respondeu, absurdamente sério:

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos viver, afinal, temos de terminar o que começamos ontem." Olhou para Shion, como se falasse de um projeto de extrema importância. "Não é?" Completou, com uma impecável expressão de homem íntegro, digna do bom ator que era. Shion sentiu um frio subir pela sua barriga enquanto seu rosto parecia arder. Como podia manter aquela cara?

Nem imaginando o que se passava, Inukashi completou, vigorosa:

"BOM MESMO!"

E os dois seguiram, rumo ao centro.


End file.
